Dreams of Reality
by breaktherules
Summary: Light Yagami has suceeded in removing all the obstacles that stood in his way. Now he is Kira- 'The God of the New World," But he finds that he isn't as happy as he thought and revisits an old nemesis.


Disclaimer; I do not own Death Note. This story takes place after L's death. There will probably be yaoi content in following chapters. Please review, your input really helps motivate me to write. Love it or hate it; give me a opinion. This is going be a trippy little story.

_Dreams of Reality_

Flowing with power, the God known as Kira exacted his brand of justice on a rotten world. The sound of pen on paper echoed around the room as countless criminals and other lesser beings had their fate decided for them.

Soon, Kira became weary, put down his pen, and closed his notebook. He pushed his chair back from his desk and rose to his feet, going to his expansive closet the auburn-haired man pulled out a pair of pajamas of the finest quality and laid them out on his bed.

He then took a hot shower before returning to his bedroom and changed into the garments. Kira turned his bedcovers back and slid into bed, reaching out to turn off the light.

Even the God of the new world needed his rest.

OOOoooOOO

He found himself in a dimly lit room. Red and black paper lanterns that hung from the ceiling were the main source of light, but there were also candles scattered throughout the small room. There was the scent of cinnamon incense in the air, and the room had gold silk that covered the walls. Kira lay against a red silk chaise lounger as he took in his surroundings. The atmosphere was exotic and sensual, and the God of the new world felt very relaxed. Then he noticed a table filled with different kinds of cakes and felt his stomach clench for some reason. It reminded him of…

"Do you like my place, Light-kun?"

The familiar voice jolted Kira out of his reverie and the auburn haired man quickly turned in the direction of the voice. It came from a corner of the room that he had overlooked before, and right now, was cloaked in darkness.

"Ryuzaki?" he whispered, wondering if he'd been imaging things.

Suddenly the corner was filled with a dim light. There was his old nemesis lounging against a pile of satin pillows on a rug-covered floor. The dark-haired man was wearing a red silk robe that belted at his waist. His pale chest was halfway exposed, and the man was lounging with his long legs stretched out, exposing the naked flesh from his thighs down to his bare feet. He held a cup of tea in his hand and paused to take a sip before answering to Kira.

"You still have not answered my question, Light-kun.," the man stated, as he placed his now empty teacup on the floor beside him and leaned provactibly back into his nest of pillows.

Kira felt his stomach clench again as he stared at the man before him. He could not help but notice how overtly sexual the man was, lounging half-naked on the floor wearing only that red silk robe. He had never seen the man in any colors but white and blue before. He had to admit that with Ryuzaki's black hair, eyes, and elegant features- that he looked handsome.

Why had he never noticed that before?

Kira shook his head slightly. What was wrong with him? He quickly regained control. "Do not call me Light-kun again. I am Kira- sama, and I will only be addressed as such." the God of the new world admonished the man in front of him coldly.

The dark headed man looked at him with scorn. "Is that so? Then I ask in return that you no longer call me Ryuzaki for I know you have the knowledge of my true name now. I will only be addressed as L and nothing else while you're in my home." he responded just as coldly.

Kira felt a flash of anger at the impertinence of the dark-headed man. "I'm the God of the new world…" the man began, standing up from the chaise lounge he had been resting upon.

"Tell me, Kira-sama- God of the new world, are you happy?" L asked him as he sat up from his nest of pillows and stared at the auburn haired man with his dark intense eyes.

Kira looked down at L and sneered. "Of course, I'm happy. I have the world in my control and I know I can have anything I desire."

"Ah yes, I remember that you won. I can't help but wonder if you'll find it's worth it in the end," L said, as he reached next to him and delicately picked up a silver bell, shaking it three times in rapid succession as the shrill sound of the high-pitched bell rang out through the small room.

Kira was about to respond to L's question, when the door to the room opened and a woman and Watarai walked into the room. The woman was dressed in leather and was very pretty. Kira felt as though he had met her before. He absently wondered to himself why Watarai was here. Wasn't he dead?

The two walked over to where L was lounging again. Watarai refilled the teapot as the young woman fluffed the pillows. Then she began to massage the dark haired man's shoulders as he sighed gratefully.

Kira watched as the woman finished massaging L's shoulders and then leaned down and planted a kiss on the dark-haired man's cheek. In return, L reached out and stroked the long black hair of the woman. "Thank you, Naomi.' he whispered, loud enough for Kira to hear.

The woman smiled down at L, then turned and walked out of the room, but not before looking at the auburn haired man with rage-filled eyes. Watarai looked over at the man with a pitying look, before nodding and strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.

L sat back up and poured himself a cup of tea, making sure to add liberal amounts of sugar. He pulled his legs into a crouched position, reaching down with his left hand to make sure his robe covered him.

"That woman seemed to dislike me. Does she know who I am?" Kira asked, confused by the undisguised hate he felt she had directed towards him. He thought about the attractive woman and the way that L had acted around her, they seemed to have feelings for each other. '_However, I always thought L was probably gay…' _the auburn-haired man thought.

L looked at Kira in amusement. "I'm sure they'll always remember you- for it was because of you Kira-sama that they died." the ebony-haired man responded, as he finished his tea, placing the cup down beside him, and then lying back against the pillows again as he stretched out his legs.

Kira looked shocked. He could not remember killing the woman.

Suddenly an image of Ryuzaki standing in a rainstorm with him flashed in his memory. Kira remembered the detective asking him if heard the bells that had been ringing all day. But he had not heard anything. Then he remembered how soaked he had been and how the the ebony haired man had surprised him by kneeling before him apologizing and then giving him a foot massage, telling him that it was the least he could do to atone for his sins.

Kira gasped at the memory. Had Ryuzaki been offering himself to his new God?

"Do you like my home, Kira-sama? L asked as he turned around to lean on his side, the robe beginning to part around the man's upper thighs. "I will not ask you again."

Kira looked at the exposed flesh between the man's thighs. "First, you will not speak to me like that again. Second, if you move any more you will be exposing yourself, Ryuzaki," the self –proclaimed God retorted.

L took his finger and lightly traced his lips. "I am not Ryuzaki. I am L Lawliet, please quit calling me by that other name. And do you really mind if I expose more of myself? I'm sure that even the "God of the new world," needs special attention from time to time. I'm willing to give that to you Kira- sama," the man said his voice becoming husky as he stared across the room at the auburn haired man.

Kira stared back at the man. "I remember now. I killed you…," he said gasping in shock. "Where the hell am I?"

"Why you're here in my home as I've already told you," L said softly. "As for where my home is -well, you'll just have to wait and see Kira- sama."

To be continued-

Please review?


End file.
